


Пережить бурю

by Mary_Paper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Art, Biker AU, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hot Sex, Illustrations, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Paper/pseuds/Mary_Paper
Summary: Куроо — образцовый байкер: он любит быструю езду, свой байк и пташек, которые не ждут от него ничего кроме отменного секса. А Савамура — совершенно не тот человек, который мог бы вызвать его интерес.Так, во всяком случае, казалось.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43
Collections: Haikyuu Captains макси 2020, Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Пережить бурю

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Игры огня на грани грозы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863757) by [MsFlaffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy). 




End file.
